


Shadow Tactician: To Follow Fate

by TheSilentChloey



Series: Shadow Tactician [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Guilt Trip, Post-Grima, Shadow Tactician Universe, feel bad for poor baby grima, fell dragon sex, grima's not really evil lol, semi good grima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentChloey/pseuds/TheSilentChloey
Summary: Prince Caleb is raised by his parents who are devote Grimleal.  He is made to understand that he is Grima and thus undergoes the important rituals to gain the memories of his "past".  His mother begins to waver as the Prince becomes more and more like themonstershe fears.(Currently under rewrite)





	1. The Dark Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to Shadow Tactician: To Challenge Fate
> 
> Warnings for Rape/Non Con, Incest and Major Character Deaths. I don't want to hurt you so if you're not in a good place mentally, please, _please_ do not read if you're easily triggered! This is not for the faint of heart.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb is the young Prince of Plegia, and also the vessel for Grima...at least that's what the Grimleal think, however what they don't know is that the young Prince is actually Grima himself...

Powerful spells charged the air as the fight pushed both men to their limits, one, the current king of Plegia, the other his son, fighting to stop the madness of his father's plans, though knowing ultimately it was a doomed battle.  Neither could give an inch. The young man was still grieving the loss of his stillborn son, a child who was lost due to the King's interference with the young Prince's wife, forcing them to lose a child that could have bought peace, if nothing else between Plegia and Ylisse.  Anger fueled him on as the dark magic rose around them. The Prince eager to shed his father's blood while the Ylissean exalt played witness to the most emotionally charged battle he'd seen in a while. A blast knocked Caleb back and he braced himself. “You-” his father began to yell, shocked at this turn of events

Caleb's eyes narrowed, “ **Time to tip the scales**!” the prince cried dark magic bursting from him and slamming into his target and Validar was knocked back from the impact.  Caleb came to stand by Chrom's side, panting from exertion, “That should take care of that.” He said, anger still not sated and the desire for Validar's blood apparent.

“ **This isn't over!  DAMN YOU BOTH!** ”

Caleb gasped in shock as the wave of magic rushed towards them.  He shoved Chrom as hard out of the way as he physically could, the spell knocking him down and winding him.  A low groan escaped the prince, and a pounding headache made him miss what Chrom was saying as memories started to flood his mind.  He attacked Chrom. Blood fell into his hands as a gaping wound opened up in the Exalt’s armour.

“This...isn't...your...fault…” The Exalt coughed out blood and it poured from his mouth, his body paling from the sudden loss of blood.  The Prince shook his head and said softly,

“Foolish human.” His voice was much darker than before, “I am the Wings of Despair, I am the Breath of Ruin.   **I am the Fell Dragon Grima**!”

Another blow of magic to the Exalt’s chest was all it took to fell him as crimson eyes gazed around him.  Laughter filled the temple and the Prince found it grating on his nerves. He turned to see Validar approach and he smirked.  This was going to be highly entertaining…

~~~

_Plegia Two Years Ago_

There was a lull of activity as morning prayer wrapped up.  Robin was impassive as both her son Caleb and his father Validar had set off to the Dragon's Table to do the ritual to prepare Caleb for Grima's awakening as he was the perfect Vessel for the Fell Dragon.  She would join them later as her duties as Plegia’s Grandmaster would keep her from them. She had just brokered a peace deal with Ylisse. He son was starting to worry her with how violent he was becoming.  He was much too war hungry for her liking and after each ritual, he kept getting worse. She had tried to instill the value of keeping soldiers alive as long as possible to grow powerful but her son didn't seem to have the slightest interest in doing so.  In fact he seemed to use pretty much any tactics to defeat her, though she had not known why she couldn't teach him to care about the loss of life. Validar was annoyed that Robin had agreed to the peace deal with the Ylisseans. He'd lashed out at her and she bore numerous cuts and bruises from his last attack.  It was as brutal as ever. She sighed and hoped that the marriage to come would change things. She prayed that Grima would show mercy to the Princess of Ylisse.

Caleb let out a low grunt of pain as his father pushed him to release more Fell magic and draw on more of his strength.  He was well aware of what the fool assumed the magic was meant to do. However Caleb knew better. He knew because as he did more of these rituals, he began to know more.  His power woke him to the truth and as he allowed more of it to flow through his body, he became aware of what was missing. Eyes slowly turned crimson as the Grimleal pushed him to make use of yet more power.  Caleb panted heavily. He knew he needed time, he needed time to adjust to his power. He needed to use it more frequently. He growled and tried to push himself harder. He eventually collapsed from the effort.  The seal was still too strong. He let out a deep grunt of annoyance. He would not be able to do it today. He sighed and returned to his quarters with his father behind him. He was annoyed at the inability to do as he pleased.

Sunlight filtered through the skies in the Plegian capital Perezia as a new morning dawned.  The young prince in a Grimleal coat stood to welcome the sun. Hands lifted in prayer Caleb lifted his gaze to the sun.  He was the walking incarnation of the Fell Dragon, the Mark on the back of his hand proved it and his body had been engaging in ritual after ritual to gain the needed memories and powers.  He shrugged out of the coat, letting it fall to the ground. His clothing followed. Until his milky white skin was exposed entirely. The young Prince then walked slowly forwards to the place where his bath was waiting for him.  His attendants would arrive soon enough and they would bring him new clothing to change into, as well as a towel to dry off with.

For now though the Prince didn’t care.  He wanted to spend the morning doing his own thing, not the useless training his father insisted in as he progressively got older.  So what if he had to partake in the Royal court. The Prince had no need...no desire to deal with half of the snakes at his father’s side.  Even so Caleb knew that he would have to act befitting of a fine young Prince for a while longer until the seal on his powers were broken. He grimaced at the thought of being a mere prince without his god-like status.  Why couldn’t his fool of a father leave the tactics to _him_ and just be a faithful little servant instead?  If he was a god why did they insist on making him go through such useless motions…? Caleb frowned, and why did they not use his proper name?  He was _Grima_ surely...surely they would get that much right?  He sighed and cleaned himself as the morning sun began to warm his private courtyard.  Today promised to be interesting at least. Today Caleb would be allowed to deal with a prisoner however he wished.  He was looking forward to the screaming for mercy. His mother, if she could be called that frequently said she was “ _worried_ ” about him.  Caleb didn’t care.  Why should he? He was Grima, thus a god.  He would have to take lives, after all that was what he was meant to do as well as destroy the world- though he wouldn't get ahead of himself just yet, he wasn't quite strong enough yet he knew.

Caleb snarled.  Curse them and their coddling.  He was a god! He would awaken at his appointed time when they completed the Fire Emblem with its gemstones.  There was nothing to worry about. Even so as he bathed he wondered what he would do when he finally did, and most importantly of all he had to work out who to kill first.  There was nothing to worry about other than that...

Well almost nothing.  As it turned out Caleb's ‘entertainment’ was postponed by his “mother” as she had some important details to share.  Caleb decided that for this slight he would kill her when the opportunity arose for him to do so. So while he was seething with anger, Caleb did his best to appear calm and collected.  The entertainment being postponed was not the worst thing that could happen, though Caleb was sure that his so called “mother” was trying to sabotage his training to use his power.

He glared at Robin for a full hour now and the woman who was his mother seemed little affected by her son’s anger.  Robin tried to ignore the glare of her son who had grown up learning how to kill people in various ways for entertainment.  It did not sit well with her as she feared that Validar was turning Caleb into a monster. That their son was going to be lost if he became Grima.  That...she did not want to believe that he should be like this. She was tempted to sneak into the Grimleal archives for answers. Validar however was quick to promise their son would get his fill of death for the day and a king overruled a queen.  Caleb smirked and seemed to be happy about the compromise as Robin explained what she was planning. The room became cold in an instant. Validar was the first to speak and he was furious. Apparently Ylisse had sent messengers to say that they wanted to accept the peace treaty with Plegia.  Of course Validar had not agreed with it at all, but here Robin was pushing it as best she could...and Caleb listened half-heartedly until his name was mentioned. It was then that Validar yelled, “Fool woman! You would have us carry Naga’s taint?!”

“What else would you have us do Validar?!  The last war nearly ruined us! At least this way we can get to the gemstones and have them under our control!” Robin yelled back.  Gods what Caleb wouldn’t give to put that bitch in her place. Then he realised what they were saying,

“You mean to tell me, Mother,” he forced the word out, “That we are to play house with the Ylisseans.” He moved to look her right in the eye and frowned, “You are…” He said suddenly less than pleased,

“I for one think a wife might be a good influence-”

“Still your tongue!” Caleb snapped, “Not another word woman.” Which caused both King and Queen to stare at him, “I have heard enough.  Save the useless drivel for someone who actually cares.” The prince snapped

“Now, now,” Validar was quick to act, “You must understand-”

“ **Shut up**!” Caleb snarled, “I will not tolerate your excuses. If you are quite done, I will retire to my study.  Do not disturb me unless there is someone for me to rip apart!”

Both King and Queen gaped at their son’s behaviour.  Then like the god he was Caleb rose with dignity and left the room.  Silence was golden after all and he wasn't interested in his mother's pathetic little plan.  He didn't need her or Validar. He could awaken his power on his own given the chance. They were mere decorations and merely vessels in producing him, what did he care if they died?  Or more importantly got in his way? He didn't care for them and had no need to. He half hummed at the thought. His anger still seething under his skin of their presumption that they could tell _him_ what to do like some common insect.  When he reclaimed his power...

Caleb paced in his study- he was beyond angry.  He was to marry an Ylissean woman he didn't even know by the command of his so called “mother” who felt a bride would be a “good influence” on him.  The woman might be royalty but he wasn't sure an Ylissean was the right kind of woman. He needed a Plegian woman as far as he was aware. However he supposed he'd wait and see what was to become of this union before he judged it.  He pulled out a knife from his coat and threw it at the wooden door. It made a loud THWOK as it plunged into the door. Caleb grimaced and pulled the blade out of the door when it suddenly opened, “Caleb we need to talk.”

Caleb scoffed and turned his back to her, “I have no need to speak with you.” He threw the knife again and it landed inches from her head embedded into the door.  She flinched from the movement,

“You do.” Her voice was level, “Please see reas-”

And explosive shot of Thoron hit the knife, “ _Get out_.” He said darkly,

“Caleb!”

“I said, **GET OUT**!” Caleb roared eyes flashing crimson as dark magic flashed across the room missing the terrified woman by mere inches.  She couldn't help the near scream that erupted. She ran and he retrieved the knife. He muttered softly, “Foolish worm.”

He sat at the desk and looked at potential strategies he could make use of.  He would deal with them both later. Right now, he had tactics to study. The knife sat in his palm as he stared at the map.  Then he threw it at a point. The boder between Ylisse and Plegia, his home. A thought crossed his mind and for the moment at least, he was calm.

~~~

The first memory came to him not long after his so called mother ran away from him…

~~~

 _He was so small. Tiny in fact and already in so much pain. At that time he was desperate, he wanted to understand his place in the world. He didn't know it was wrong to harm others; his creator killed_ thousands _of people, their screams oddly unnerving to the tiny creature as somehow he knew it was wrong, though he thought it was because he was being a bad creature to not be able to endure the screams. He saw the Creator gaze upon his tiny form and frown. He tried to reassure the Creator that he'd be the perfect creature, he'd kill all the humans his Creator wanted, anything to see the Creator smile,_ anything _. He clung to a small hope that maybe when he was larger he'd be pleasing to his Creator. He begged for someone to help him. A tiny voice in a great void. And he grew. By the time he was large as a...what was the creature again? A...puppy? He thinks, he showed his Creator how strong he was becoming, hoping that would make the Creator happy. He was shocked then when his Creator tried to harm him. Shocked and Angry. What had_ he _done wrong? He only did what his Creator wanted him to do! In hurt he'd lashed out and the smell of blood scared him. Had he a human voice he'd have screamed._

_He wasn't sure how much time passed. He was lonely with the dead walking about, shuffling as they moved. He was beginning to not be able to fit in the room which he was trapped. Again his voice cried out to the void for someone to help him, someone to save him! He cried, the sound other worldly than what he'd known. He'd begged for someone to help him and still no one came or even answered him. He was beginning to lose all hope._

_He was nearly the size of the chamber and everything_ hurt _, there wasn't enough room for him. He couldn't tell the time that had passed. He'd already consumed his Creator's corpse to sustain himself and he was so_ hungry _and so very_ scared _. He heard strange sounds, sounds of fighting, clashing of steel and cries of pain. He was trapped. The doors of the chambers opened suddenly and the smell of blood hit his nose. The light almost blinded him,_

“ _Gods what is the monstrosity!” A male voice cried and he felt like correcting them,_

“ _Forneus' work clearly.” Said a female voice, “Disgusting.”_

 _He winced and tried to communicate. It wasn't_ his _fault that he looked like he did. His eyes fell on the humans for the first time. These people were unlike anything_ he'd _ever seen. He had no idea that they intended to harm him. The man had a sword that glowed and somehow he_ knew _it would hurt him. He tried to protect himself when the man lashed out with the blade. A shriek of pain escaped him as it cut through his body. Agony...never ending agony...that was Naga's answer to his plea. He learned the hard way that humans were not to be trusted as he was sealed away. He could never trust a human...and, most importantly of all he could never trust Naga to help him. She would_ never _help him…_

~~~

He groaned as the pain faded.  It was the first clear recollection he had, the others being mere glimpses of the past.  Caleb let out a pained grunt. This was...a first. He looked around his study, everything was as it should be.  He rose and made his way towards the place where he knew the hierophant would be at this hour of the. The old man was the current leader of the Grimleal and a trusted adviser to the royal family.  However this was one of those times where Caleb felt his father should not know about what had happened...he stopped mid way and drew in some air. He was uncertain what to do. He let out a frustrated noise and went to turn away when a decidedly female voice said, “Going somewhere, your highness?”

Caleb spotted the Hierophant's attendant.  His jaw tightened,

“No.  Perhaps you could send Aran my regards.” Caleb said smoothly.  His head was aching again. Normally he would have gone to find out what he'd seen but...this was something he _knew_ he couldn't speak of.  Not yet.

“He has a request of your presence Milord.” She said bowing slightly.  Caleb frowned,

“I had not thought a mere prince would be worth his time.” Caleb said with a calm tone hiding his annoyance.  The attendant bowed again,

“He has something he wishes to discuss away from the king and queens ears, something only for you Milord.  A reading that your parents had done when they themselves were your age.” She said and Caleb raised an eyebrow,

“Really now?” the Prince asked,

“But of course Milord.” She replied.


	2. Chapter II: The Beginning of History

With the cool of the night came a time to rest.  Caleb himself sat across from the Hierophant and was mildly annoyed at this.  The man had shown little interest in the rituals and for the most part had yet to say what it was that the Prince was needed for.  The man spoke softly, “It is a pleasure to have you join me, Prince Caleb.”

Caleb frowned, “So is there a reason that I am here, or-”

“I would cast the Manakete bones.  To do a reading for you, as I did for your mother and your father.” He said.  Caleb spoke,

“Very well.” Said the Prince.

The Hierophant made a swift tossing movement of the bones he pulled from a pouch and they landed onto the table before them.  Caleb noticed that the bones seemed to hold some degree of significance as they looked positively ancient. The man spoke softly, “A life of great length...a tragic loss...a deep love...ah and a new found power...hmm...and...many children...a guider...ah, I see.”

Caleb cleared his throat softly, “What does it say?” He asked calmly and the hierophant looked up,

“Forgive me Milord, it is not an easy task to read.  It is made the more difficult by the very nature of the bones themselves however…

 

Milord will live a life of an immortal being, that is to say, that you will not die.  However this comes at a price. You will have to fight for it. It will not come to you until you break ties with that which holds you back.  You must combine your power with one thought to be lost in order to become truly powerful.

 

You will find a truly wonderful woman who will love you dearly and will follow you to the ends of the world and beyond.  Sadly you will lose a child- though how I do not know- but you will have many more together, some not of your blood but blessed all the same.  I cannot tell if their lives will be as long as your own however.

 

You will also have to leave this world, to travel to worlds and places beyond this Plegia.  And it seems that you will be guided by another, though who is hard to say, a woman, but not the one you will come to love, another...like you Milord who will show you the way when you need it most.  A man who will guide you to a safe haven for a time and a dragon who will bring you to your final home. A home that will be vastly unique to any you have made before.”

Caleb frowned in response.  The reading was confusing. However it did make some sense.  He was Grima, so it stood to reason he would live a long time...but…

“I see.  I thank you.” Caleb said going to rise,

“Clear is the path that is walked with wisdom My Prince.” The hierophant said as Caleb rose to leave.  Then the man said softly, “Soon, this world will end...and I can’t say what will happen to you, Lord Grima.  You have many trials ahead before you will find your home. It is as truthful as I could be without alerting Validar’s spies.  I serve you in life as in death.” He pulled the dagger out from a concealed place in his robes. Then he quickly drew the blade across his throat, spilling his own blood over the bones, hiding their meaning as he collapsed onto the table as death came for him swiftly.  His life blood soaking the table cloth.

 

Caleb made his way back to his living quarters, still reeling from the reading that was done and very much unaware of the fact that a man had just ended his life.  He was lost in thought about what he should do. Both what he’d seen and heard were enough to make his head ache even more. He frowned. There was too much for him to worry about and now...now he had something to sit on.  A frown crossed his face as he made his way towards what he was thinking of. Somehow it was like he needed to make a move, but what move he didn’t know. A pained expression crossed his face as an attendant arrived to do the usual ritual of preparing Caleb for yet another ritual to continue to prepare his body for his own Awakening.  He got the feeling that something wasn’t right. The problem was Caleb didn’t know what.

 

The low chanting filled the air as the ritual was begun.  A knife was used to mark the Prince’s flesh, a burning that was solely for the purpose of preparing him for the dark magic to come.  Each blast of dark magic sent an ache through Caleb, a deep ache aimed at bringing his awakening closer. He felt his breathing weaken and was close to collapse when…

 

 _Hunger gnawed at him, anger.  A pain like no other driving him to kill and kill and kill.  Blood was spilled below him as yet more anger burned like the fires of hell, “_ **_Fools!_ ** _” He screamed in a rage, “_ **_You will die!_ ** _”_

_A scream and more blood filled the air as he laughed…_

 

Caleb groaned as his body broke out into a cold sweat, priests converging around him, “What did you see?” A man asked and Caleb was still struggling to recover, his body screaming for a release.  The Prince struggled to keep his eyes open but they fell regardless of the effort that he was making.

“Caleb!” His mother’s voice cried, “No!  Let him rest!” She cried as yet another round of dark magic struck him.

 

_Caleb felt a dark energy envelop his body, his mind floating for a small while before it returned to hold him into the present.  He saw a woman that made him start, a beautiful woman. He could not make out her face but she was so close...so tantalisingly close that he could touch her…_

 

“Caleb!” Again his mother cried but this time Caleb felt angry.  He was beginning to lose his patience with these incompetent fools.  His eyes glowed a deep reddish brown and he shot the man before him with a blast of dark magic that was enough to not only take the man by surprise, but enough to almost end him where he stood.  Shock filled the hall as Caleb was breathing heavily, his eyes unfocusing before finally collapsing.

 

The new day began and Caleb stepped out into his private courtyard where a bath was ready for him.  As he bathed he was lost in thought. He'd woken with an erection and as he closed his eyes, he knew he would have to deal with it.  He was annoyed at how much longer it was taking than normal until he thought of the beautiful woman. A low moan escaped him as his release finally came, white hot seed spilling in the water as his body gave him a high.  He grinned. At least that was something he could do and it made him feel a little better. He drew in a deep breath of the cool morning air and let out a sigh. “I wonder how much longer I must have to wait…” Caleb sighed.  His father had become both king and Hierophant at the same time. The last Hierophant had been found dead, blood spilled all over the table he lay upon, a dagger covered in blood over the floor and blood everywhere. It looked gruesome and had been a bloody end to a high ranking Grimleal.  Caleb didn't care all that much. As he cleaned himself he didn't notice the near quiet of the courtyard. He dried himself off and as he headed back inside an attendant bought him fresh clothing. The man bowed and the Prince dismissed him.

 

Once Caleb was dressed he came to the Great Hall within the castle, and he sat quietly at the head table.  Breakfast as it was served came with the usual low chatter of people talking to one another. Until a couple of taps silenced the entire hall.  Validar stood up and everyone now turned to him, “Welcome,” Validar said with a grand gesture that Caleb was too familiar with, “I trust you all are aware of the situation that has arisen of late?”

A low murmur through the hall sounded at his words and Caleb noticed his mother looking down.  This could only be a sign that something wasn't quite right. “Joy…” Caleb muttered to himself.  His father continued,

“As you all are well aware there has been numerous clashes between Plegia and Ylisse.  As such it has been decided by our illustrious Grandmaster that our Prince will be taking on an Ylissean Bride come the next summer, at the cost of the first born son.”

Caleb frowned.  He was going to lose his first born to Ylisse?!  The hall became uneasy as people reacted with anger and cries of “Filthy Ylissean Dogs!” and “Wretched beasts!” filled the air.  Validar made a loud explosion of dark magic and silence fell,

“In addition, we well have rights to the farmland to the south, and neutral lands on the border.”

Caleb was still reeling.  The Ylisseans were going to take away _his_ son?!  Fury welled up into Caleb's chest until the faintest whisper of the previous Hierophant's words spoke,

_“Sadly you will lose a child- though how I do not know-...”_

He grimaced.  So this was meant to be.  The hall was still in an uproar, no one wanted to lose the first born heir, it was sacrilege.  The first born was more likely to be blessed by Grima and the Fell Dragon required the first born to be given to him.  It would bring upon a family Grima’s wrath if they did not. Caleb did not hear the rest of the speech. He was numb. Sickness welled in his gut, and he was grabbing his fork with incredible strength.  Enough that the metal was beginning to bend, a sign of what he truly was. He would not lose his son if he could help it.

 

He left the Hall as quickly as it was polite to.  Simmering underneath his skin was fury. He wanted nothing more than to kill and destroy everything in his path.  He felt fury like no other. His march was to get clear of the nobles and other such jokes. He stormed off ignoring the squeals of frightened servants as he kept moving.  He had one place in mind and that was the stables where mounts were kept. He kept on moving despite someone calling his name.

 

Caleb mounted his personal dark pegasus and flew off.  Below him the whole of Perezia. It was a breath taking flight, the cold air forcing him to breathe more deeply and it did wonders to clear his head.  He wasn't the only one who was out to clear his head…

 

~~~

 

Lucina ran.  Dressing flapping against her body as she bolted away from her parents as she'd yelled at them, calling them craven and now she was running with tears in her eyes, her parents crying out after her.

 

It wasn't her fault she was this upset.  She was shocked and horrified by the news she had been given.  To have her future decided by someone not her was enough to trigger the episode.  She kept running using secret passages to gain a lead over her parents. Even in the middle of tears Lucina was ducking into passages and it was fast becoming a blur.  She eventually wound up in an alcove that was almost impossible for her parents to reach, and she cried. Her sobs echoing against the cold wall of the castle.

 

It was three full hours before she calmed enough to be still.  Her eyes were red with tears. She almost couldn't believe the hell she was being made to endure.  It was awful. Her choice being stolen from her before she could even get a say in the matter. She was little more than a tool to be used and her choices didn't matter at all.  She clutched at the book she had and then she let her hand fall down. It was painful. She was in an emotional wreck. Agonising emotional pain. And it was only going to get worse.

 

She couldn't even look at her parents.  The evening meal was quiet as a result. Several times her parents went to speak with her, only for Lucina to ignore them.  She didn't want to speak with them ever again. She felt betrayed by the fact that they like the Ylissean Council chose to take away her freedom of will and strip her of any chance she had of doing anything she wanted to do with her life.  She refused their apologies and attempts at sympathy. They had no idea how she was feeling.

 

~~~

 

On the morning that they were to leave Lucina sat silently in the carriage.  Eyes looking away from her parents as they came to Southtown. She did her best to hide her anguish and quietly wondered why she was chosen.  Surely this was an elaborate joke right? She wished she was dreaming.

 

The carriage pulled up to a sudden stop and Lucina cried out in shock.  She almost fell off of the bench. As it was she got a good view of the Plegians standing there.  They wore armour and appeared to be armed as well. She tensed. This was surely not a good sign.

 

~~~

 

On the morning that Caleb's bride was due to come to Plegia, the Prince ordered his mount to be made ready for the trip.  An order that was followed without question by his attendants. He was halfway to the stables when his mother, Robin came to speak with him.  Caleb was in the middle of ordering the rest of the guard who were to come with him. She was frowning and she spoke, “Caleb.” Robin began trying to speak with her son,

“Be silent!” Caleb snarled the Pegasus snorting from the Prince’s anger, “I told you no more useless drivel and I meant it.”

“Caleb!” Robin yelled at him, shocked at how rude he was being,

“I do not bow to you.” Caleb said sharply, “I do as I wish.”

“You-!?”

Caleb mounted up and made the animal move, “Do try to behave.  Though if you’re going to argue with Validar at least spare me the grating sounds.”

“CALEB!” Robin yelled as he commanded the pegasus fly.  “DON’T YOU DARE-?! CALEB!” She yelled as he simply ignored her.  The guards were quick to follow the Prince who flew out towards the border.  Caleb drew in a deep breath as he flew. His ‘Mother’ was a pain to try and deal with and she insisted on treating him like a child.  He was a grown man for fuck's sake! She could wait. And he had the much needed space of the sky to make use of.

 

He had to admit that the ride was somewhat needed.  It was soothing in a way as he left behind the squalling Queen.  He snorted and prepared to land near the meeting point. Just because he didn’t want to listen to the drivel didn’t mean that he ignored it entirely, Caleb was smart enough to keep an ear out for anything of particular use, so he could keep things in check.  He knew to not listen was to be entirely ignorant of what was going on. He snorted softly. He would deal with his so called parents later.

 

He landed near where the Ylisseans were waiting for the escort of guards to escort them to Perezia's Palace.  Caleb absently watched as the men were preparing for the return trip. He sat with the reins loose in his hands and he was relaxed.  There was no need for him to draw out his tome and as he looked around things seemed peaceful enough. He was glad that there was time for him to relax.

 

It was then that he spotted _her_ .  A luscious thing, she had milky white skin, long navy blue hair, a delicate face that just... _appealed_ to him and he realised this was the woman in his dream, how he didn't know but he knew it was her.  His heart pounded in his chest as he realised he was actually looking at his wife to be, as he heard her parents trying to talk to her.  He felt unsure what to do, let alone say to her to make the process easier for her. Especially with the shadow of fear in her eyes as she nervous.

 

He met her eyes and she was rather shy as she looked down quickly.  Almost as if she did not want to be caught staring at him.

 

They had her in an Ylissean dress of some kind, it was a little bit off putting however she was still attractive even if the clothing wasn't his first choice for her to wear.  Still he didn’t really care as she was perfect, a creamy silken woman that he most certainly wanted. Though it made the loss of their as yet unborn son all the more painful. Who did the Ylisseans think they were to take his son?  Caleb wouldn't allow it to happen.

 

He was pleased when the guard got the message that the girl was to ride with him.  He was eager to at least get to know her somewhat. He wanted to spend some time with her and he doubted that they'd be able to do anything scandalous in the scant time they would be allowed to have a conversation before the wedding later that night.  The Ylissean Exalt looked mad but that just amused Caleb. He wanted time with his “bride” surely that was allowable? He helped the girl up behind him and made the pegasus take them back towards the Plegian Palace. The rest of the escort followed him.  The girl’s grip was perfect, not too loose and not too tight. She seemed to know how to sit behind a rider.

 

He pulled up a little way from the Palace and said, “My apologies.” he half turned to face her as the pegasus hovered, “I am sure you want as little to do with their arrangement as I.  We will have to make of it what we will.” He then turned forwards again and urged the Pegasus forward once more, albeit slower than before as he wanted to spend a little more time talking to her, perhaps it was those eyes of hers that made him want to open up to her, “Whatever happens...do not trust my father, Validar.  He is a snake. As dangerous as he is foolish. In equally concerning amounts.”

“Forgive my ignorance my Lord but why…?” her voice was musical and perfect.  If she was to be his however he could not have her call him 'My Lord' all the time.  No, he wanted her to call him by his name.

“You need that knowledge now.  You can trust me to be fully honest with you.  I do not lie. Nor do I have reason to.”

He sighed and she replied, “Thank you.  I will heed your warning.”

“I fear you may find that difficult to do.  Though yes, do keep in mind what I have said.  Try not to...get too close to him on your own. I fear he sometimes lacks decency.  Though I can't for the life of me understand why he acts like he does. I can't trust him.  You won't be able to either. However we must act as if we do. It's the best I can give you.”

He calmly pulled to a perfect halt.  As they landed he saw that they were being watched and he hid his annoyance.  Once his fianceé dismounted he followed suit. A stable boy came and took his mount while his bride to be was taken by a group of attendants whose job it was to prepare her for their wedding that night.  Caleb glowered at his parents as his bride's parents had said not a word. Caleb thought them pathetic. Not only did they not seem to care about the fact that they were handing their first born child over to marry a Plegian, they didn't even speak to her to reassure her, or show any care for her.  Caleb glared at them and decided they were as bad as his parents. He knew what was to be done. These people had no honour. Nor did they deserve mercy. They were pathetic weaklings that should be exterminated once the chance arose.


	3. Chapter III: The Wedding

Caleb was pulled by attendants.  All were preparing him for his wedding and the quiet of the night was normal for Plegia.  They had of course all the time in the world but for the Prince of Plegia the moment could not soon enough.  However there was a problem that Caleb had not foreseen. His so called mother.

 

She came just as the last of the formal wear was being put on and tried once more to speak with Caleb.  He rolled his eyes and did his best to ignore what she was saying. “Spare me the drivel woman.” Caleb snapped, “Now is not the time.”

“Caleb please!”

He bristled, “I said spare me the drivel.  I meant it.” He said shortly, “If you haven't noticed I'm quite preoccupied.”

“Caleb-”

“ **Get out**!” He snarled throwing the ball of dark magic at her.  She immediately leapt out of the way as Caleb shot a bolt of Thoron.  He kept calm and kept firing at her. She got hit and near crumpled to the ground, “Next time how about you do as I say instead of being a nuisance?” Caleb asked the wounded woman, “It would make things so much better.”

 

~~~

 

Lucina was quiet the rest of the trip to the palace in Plegia.  Caleb's words had an impact on her. She did not know how the Plegian royal court worked and as a complete outsider, she was an obvious target simply because she was foreign, an outsider.  So when a group of Plegians came and pulled her away, Lucina tried to hide the fear she was feeling. She gave her parents a desperate look in the hopes that they would _do_ something.  Her parents’ response was to do nothing.  She felt tears in her eyes. Her parents didn't even care about her.  They were only willing to use her for their own gain. She would never forget that as long as she lived.  Nor would she forgive them for it. The next time she saw her father, Lucina vowed he would be nothing to her.  She wouldn't shed a tear for the loss of her parents. Even if they were killed before her eyes.

 

She was pulled into a chamber and the Plegians began to remove her clothing and chatter among themselves, in words that Lucina didn't understand, words that she was going to have to learn the meaning of.  She thought that they were going to kill her. If she had of known Plegian it would have sounded like this:

“Oh, dear, look at all of that dirt!  The poor girl must have been dragged in it!”

“Yes, but did you see her left eye?  She'd have to be blind! Why does Naga do that to her people?  At least if the Mark of Grima surfaces there, people can actually see with it!”

“Well, well isn't she a doll?  She's a bit lacking in curves though, what on earth do those Ylisseans even eat to be so malnourished?”

“Hard to tell, maybe they've lied about her age.”

“Why would they?  She does show enough development to suggest she can at least bare a child, maybe somebody hexed her.”

“Ha as if the Ylisseans know how to use dark magic, they've banned it didn't you know?”

“Stupid gits, the lot of them!” The head handmaiden snorted, “Alrighty then ladies we've got to make this young woman into a bride fit for our Prince,” she said, “So let's get to it.  She needs a definite bath, and that hair needs a wash. It will shine by the time we're dome with her.”

“Yes Ma'am!” chorused the others.

“Look lively Marc!” The head handmaiden barked, “Make sure th’ water's not too damn cold or I'll have yea on a platter!”

“Sorry Ma'am!” the youngest girl cried.

 

Lucina of course was then pushed into the bath once all of her clothing had been removed.  She was mortified about this of course, even more so when they began to clean her with a scented soap and wash her hair like she was nothing more than a lamb being prepared for slaughter.

 

The women fussed over the Princess of Ylisse like she was a Plegian one already.  They took great pains to get her hair to be as soft as silk, to brush away the knots and make Lucina look like she was fit to be marrying Prince Caleb.  It was as if she were a doll. As that thought crossed her mind Lucina nearly started to cry. The head handmaiden sighed and handed Lucina a small object.  She blinked at it in surprise.

 

It was a small, shining stone.  “Good Luck Charm.” The woman said with the thickest Plegian accent Lucina had ever heard.

“Thank you.” Lucina said softly holding the smooth stone in her hand.  The woman smiled and put a necklace on the Princess, and it was then that Lucina realised the stone was to go into it.  She smiled as the stone fit like a glove into the pendant.

 

~~~

 

Caleb stood quietly at the altar as he waited for his bride.  His future did not depend on this moment in time, in fact it was all preordained to happen.  He closed his eyes and stood quietly. His so called parents were preparing for the procession of the bride, while he had to wait quietly.  He would be a married man once this was all over. It was odd. He did not expect it to be like this. He barely knew the woman he was marrying.  This was not how he wanted it to be.

 

Meanwhile Lucina was finally moved from the room in which she had been waiting in.  The dress the Plegians had put on her had bare shoulders, a low neckline that showed her collarbones.  The top part of the dress had a semi translucent train that trailed behind her as she walked. The sleeves were bell shaped and covered the thinner inner most sleeves that had an intricate pattern over the material.  The dress was a dark purple, and apparently was to bring her good fortune by wearing it. The skirt of the dress swept widely from her frail hips, surrounding her in layers upon layers of fabric, all light and almost weightless in the way it felt.  Very unlike the Ylissean wedding dress Lucina had once dreamed of. Her mother frowned at the dress her daughter was wearing. To her it looked like Lucina was going to a funeral. Maribelle noticed that even the semi transparent veil her daughter was wearing was a dark colour.  Uncertainty made her speak up, “Is this wise?” she said, “To have such a depressing colour for a wedding?”

A white haired attendant to the Plegian Queen arrived at that moment and said, “Really now?  You want to go back on the agreement at the risk of your pathetic lives? The only reason His Royal Highness hasn't attacked your pathetic country is because of the treaty.  If you're so keen to break it, I doubt it will look favourably on you. It was agreed she'd be a Plegian Bride and as such you do not get a say in what she wears from here on out.  King Validar commanded this dress be worn since white is an unfavourable colour. Of course you Ylisseans know all about that now don't you? The dress is a traditional one and it goes so well with our new Princess.” the woman smirked widely, “Soon enough.” she added.

Poor Lucina was both tired and scared.  With what little she knew about marriage, she was aware she had a duty to bear children for her husband, though she did not know much else than that.

 

Caleb heard the approach of the bride as whispers bought his attention to look at her.  She was in the most delicate of dark purple fabrics, [ the dress ](http://fav.me/dcknxhv) a silken one rustled ever so slightly, it was one that Caleb could appreciate as it was relatively nice, though he had a different image in mind as to what she should have worn.

 

Of course her family just stood there numbly, not doing anything.  It was amusing to watch, except for the fact it was starting to annoy Caleb, they should have a bit more discretion for the current situation. Their daughter was getting married for Naga's sake!  Surely they could have spoken soothing words, or at the very least have the tact to help the girl smile. Not just stand there and do nothing while their child was handed over to a man she barely knew, forced into a marriage with the expectations that went with it.  In Caleb's mind it was a small wonder the two countries were at war, especially if their Exalts were this level of stupid. He couldn't believe the blue haired man just stood back and did nothing while his daughter tried to keep it together. Caleb glared at them both, disappointed for the poor girl who was his bride.  She deserved a better family than this. The worst part of this entire debacle was the fact that he'd lose a son over it. Caleb was disgusted at his soon to be in laws.

 

Then the Priest came up and the ceremony once she was at his side was begun.

 

She looked slightly nervous.  “We have to sign a few official documents.” He said boredly and she tilted her head, “All very important.” Caleb would have rolled his eyes but he knew that a marriage was a serious thing.  Both had to sign a few documents for the Grimleal’s records. Once that was done, then came the unpleasant part of the whole marriage, the blood oath. A magically binding contract that was even for a god, unbreakable.  He felt nothing but pity for the girl as no one would have told her that detail at all.

 

Caleb sighed and removed his left glove well aware of what needed to happen next.  The priest bough the bowl over to him and he held his left hand over it as the priest cut into it.  Caleb waited until they had the right amount of blood, a low grunt of pain the only sign that he was even hurt.  Upon seeing her pale, he felt a stab of sympathy, “You’ll need to hold out your left hand. They will need your blood for the vows.” He explained, “In Plegia we don’t speak vows, we give our blood so that Grima can see into our hearts.”

She gave a nervous nod took a breath.  She held out her left hand as he’d said and Caleb was vaguely aware that she was actually doing what he’d told her and unlike everyone else she was actually willing to do as she was told…

The poor girl let out a sharp cry of pain.  The attendants worked on soothing her and keeping her hand in place while they collected the needed blood.  Caleb risked a glance and saw shock and fury on his father in law's face. About time the man had a reaction.  Too little too late as far as Caleb was concerned however. He turned his focus back to the sniffling Princess.

 

He watched as they healed her once they had the required blood.  She was slightly shaky, still sobbing softly, no doubt from the pain.  Paler than before she managed to open her eyes to see the priest put their blood into the stone vessel.  Caleb watched as it turned purple and he said softly, “The vow is complete. It seems that Grima has blessed us.”

He noticed that she looked slightly concerned.  He thought it was because of what she assumed was expected of her tonight.  He felt sick. He could not knowingly do that to her now. She was nothing more than a pawn in a sick game of chess by his own so called mother.  In the end, Caleb decided to spare her from the required duties. Until she was ready for them. A year was enough time to at least allow her to understand what was going on.  He gently took her right hand in his own. Blue eyes met him with uncertainty pooled with them, “The worst is over.” He said gently, “The others will do their usual useless activities.” He could see how pale she was.  The poor girl looked like she was going to pass out. He sighed. She was clearly going to have a lot of learning to do to become a Queen of Plegia...


	4. Chapter IV: The Seeds are Sown

Caleb stood supporting his quivering bride as countless well wishers passed them in a procession of names and faces.  The Prince doing his best to be dignified with the trembling girl at his side. His eyes focused on nothing more than what was before him.  As well as supporting his bride, of course.

 

The feast was as annoying as a normal dinner, only made worse by the fact the Exalt was acting so stiffly and his consort was seemingly disgusted with something.  Caleb's poor wife was even more pale and he got the feeling that they should retire as soon as it was polite to do so as the poor girl's condition seemed to be getting progressively worse as time went on.  She wasn't looking very well at all and he could see the snakes plotting and planning behind pleasant masks. The food was Plegia’s best, and the delicacies kept on coming. Food Caleb wouldn't normally turn down, yet the disgusted feeling in his stomach kept getting worse.  He saw his wife- Lucina he realised her name was- near pass out as she tried to look as dignified as she could. He sighed and had a couple of mouthfuls of food before he picked her up in his arms to her apparent shock.

 

The hall fell gloriously silent as the Prince walked with his bride in his arms.  He ignored the stares and he could see Lucina look scared again. He waited until they were clear of the hall.  Clear of the nobles and clear of the riff raff that was present. He said to a passing servant, “Would you be as kind to send some food tomorrow morning?” He asked calmly, “My wife is quite exhausted by her trip.”

The servant bowed and left Caleb to make the walk back to his living quarters.  All the while Lucina trembled uncontrollably with every step that he took. He sighed inwardly and once he reached his bedchamber, set her gently on to the bed.  It was then in a small frightened voice she said, “Are- are we…?”

“No.  We're not.” Caleb said gently taking her right hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze with a gentleness he'd not ever been known for up until he was alone with his young wife, “There is no point in race ahead and rushing things.” he soothed, doing what her stupid parents should have done themselves before this all happened, “I'm not bedding a woman I barely even know.” he kept the gentle circular motions up as he tried to calm her down, to keep her from panicking over what was going on.  She wasn't ready for the duties expected of her. There was no point in forcing her to. “One year. No less than that. It should suffice for now.” He said as she began to look like she was about to pass out fully, “I will look after you,” Caleb spoke softly as he gently loosened her hair, “I will protect you. Only when you're ready will we consummate our marriage.” he said softly, “Until then, I will just have to have some patience.”

 

Once Lucina was comfortable only then did Caleb turn his attention to himself and his own needs.  She was enough to make him almost crazy and his body ached with desire. He sighed and moved to his bathing chambers, and as he got rid of the formal attire, his body craved contact with her.  A sigh escaped him as he dipped into the lukewarm water of his bath. He closed his eyes and focused on enjoying the warmth of the water. His hand ran lazily over his penis as he half lay in the water, tending to his now throbbing erection.  He was not going to be distracted for a while, after all there had been some knowing looks in the crowd. Hardly surprising then, that some thought he'd gone and consummated the marriage. The Ylisseans had done nothing of course. Their only hope was in a daughter whom they handed over without any resistance, as they expect Caleb to give up his son to them, his  _ first born _ son of all things.

 

He groaned as he came closer to his climax, thoughts focusing on his erection and the pulsing heat in his hand.  The strokes coming easier in the water, a low groan escaping him from his effort. It wasn't much longer before his release came.  A white hot feeling of relief. His seed spurting out into the water as he struggled to regain his breath. He sighed as he drew in deep breaths of air, eyes half closed.  It was going to be like this for a while now...he would have to get used to it.

 

The first two weeks saw Caleb begin the task of selecting servants for his household, since he wasn't going to bed Lucina until she was ready for it, he managed to get other equally important tasks done- distractions really as he struggled night after night with his base desires and having to sleep in the same bed with her at the very least.  He didn't mind it but it drove him to have to either distract himself as much as possible for the morning erection to die down, or have a private bath to deal with it. He was however more thorough in his selection of servants than either of his parents had been. Very few were chosen to attend to the Prince and his wife.

 

Three handmaidens, a butler, a young man who was to be Caleb's personal bodyguard (unneeded but necessary) as well as a bodyguard for his wife.  Of course a couple of maids rounded it all out to make a tidy little household. A nursemaid was on standby should there be a child born, though Caleb doubted she’d be needed for the first year of marriage anyway.

 

The first five months saw fifteen people executed for trying to overthrow the current King of Plegia.  Mostly discontent with the fact that the Prince was having to give up his first born son to the Ylisseans and partly because Plegia’s borders needed to be secured as attacks were becoming more and more frequent as time passed.  In response Caleb left to do what he could to alleviate the situation. His mother's tactics were failing the nation as per usual of late.

 

He did not like leaving Lucina behind but for her own safety, he had to.  Caleb focused on getting the task done quickly. He could not afford mistakes.  Not while his wife wasn't by his side. He sighed as he thought of the day after their wedding.

 

_ Caleb woke early, his young wife still sleeping soundly from the uneasy night before.  He got up and began to read through a book on tactics. She was beautiful and tempting but Caleb forced himself to hold to his resolve of not touching her until she was ready.  He sighed inwardly as she rolled around in her sleep. He turned the page eyes focusing on the book before him, quietly reading and passing the time. He turned the page, the feeling of the paper underneath his fingers a nice distraction.  He was beginning to get a decent focus and as he turned yet another page he almost didn’t notice the maid arrive with the breakfast he’d ordered the night before. He reached for the fruit and continued reading as he ate quietly. _

 

_ The morning had just started to become a little hot for comfort when Lucina finally woke.  She was disoriented at first, groggy from the fitful sleep and her mind confused as to why she wasn't in her bed back in Ylisse.  The overwhelming fear gripped her as she tried to make sense of what was going on without screaming. She glanced around the room fear taking over again as she wasn’t sure what had happened the night before.  Her blue eyes fell on Caleb who was quietly reading his book, body calm and relaxed. Though she was frightened she cleared her throat softly. He heard her and looked up and he smiled at her, “Ah, you’re awake.” his voice had an amused edge to it, “Are you hungry?” he said as he placed a folded bookmark into his book.  “I wasn’t sure what you’d like so I asked them to get some fruit and something a little more Ylissean on the plate.” _

_ Lucina blinked, surprised, “Th-thank you.” she stammered and Caleb laughed.  She frowned uncertain, “My apologies, my Lord I-” _

_ He sighed and said calmly, “Please, just call me Caleb.” _

_ “Caleb?” She was confused, “I don’t understand.” _

_ He came over to her and took her hand in his own, “Please, Lucina there is no need to be so formal around me, regardless of others may say.  Alright? You don’t need to be terrified of me.” he spoke so gently one would have thought he was a kind a gentle person. She sighed as the memories of the previous night came to her mind and she was consumed with guilt and homesickness in one heavy handed blow.  She felt a tear leak and was surprised when he gently embraced her, “It'll be alright Lucina.” Caleb said soothingly. She wanted to believe him but how could it be when Naga had clearly cursed her? She looked at her new husband and he seemed to be a good man. She didn't understand why but as she looked at him she saw the shadow of something else, almost like he was  _ something _ else.  Even so.  She supposed she should count her blessings. _

 

Caleb groaned as a soldier made a nuisance of himself.  This was about the worst day he’d had. Worse still he missed Lucina’s quiet company, if nothing else because she was a somewhat calming presence and he liked spending time around her, getting to know his wife.  His current activities notwithstanding, he was doing well to get to know her. She was a sweet woman. Plus she was quite skilled at needlepoints. He chuckled to himself softly. Lucina had a way of making things more bareable just by her mere presence.

 

Meanwhile Lucina was busily at work trying to figure out how she was going to write in her journal.  The blank page sat before her and she sighed. Ever since she'd left Ylisse there had been very little she could write without feeling like she wanted to cry as she missed the cool air of her homeland.  She closed the journal and sighed. She would not be able to write today it seemed. She looked over to the bookshelf that contained all of her husband's books. She couldn't really believe a man could be so dedicated to the pursuit of knowledge like he was.  She looked over each book. None of them were in Ylissean or common so she had no way of knowing what they were about, though given that she'd seen the tome at his side whenever he headed out to train, Lucina guessed that some might have a guide on how to use magic.  Her Plegian was basic so she couldn't really tell much. She did notice that there was a very thick book that sat on his desk, it looked old and somewhat worn. Lucina sighed again and she wondered when Caleb was going to return. She missed him. A small sob escaped her.  She had not even the first clue of what was acceptable for Plegian culture. Eating with her in laws was something Lucina dreaded on a daily basis. She was even more terrified however, of being alone with  _ either _ the King or Queen.

 

Caleb had warned her his father was a snake and Lucina realised that warning was quite accurate.  King Validar was a snake, looking for an excuse to break the apparently important treaty with Ylisse at the first sign of trouble.  And Queen Robin wasn't much better. Lucina had never been made to feel so uneasy around another person as the Queen of Plegia. She swore that the Queen was  _ looking _ for a problem with the slender thirteen year old girl.  Lucina shuddered at the thought.

 

The maids arrived with a new dress for some celebration that Lucina didn't have a clue about.  She had not seen Caleb in a month and she learned to simply stand still and let the maids get on with their job.  She had a feeling crying wasn't going to solve anything so she bit back her tears. She was going to have to wait.  That was the path she had to follow and her choice didn't matter.

 

“Come now, none of that!” Lucina stiffened as she saw Robin come in and upon seeing the maids hastily move to bow, “Well I suppose that will be presentable enough.” Robin said eye critical over the outfit with her hands on her hips, “Now then-”

“Are you quite done criticising my wife?” Caleb's voice was sharp and Robin immediately recoiled, “I told the tailor to make her something a little more suitable than your idea of a dress.  This is Grima's Day after all.” He said and Lucina couldn't help the relief at seeing him.

“Caleb!” She cried and he came to her with a soft smile, and thankfully he took her hand gently,

“It seems that I wasn't needed at the boarder.  Turns out there was an idiot running around and trying to make trouble.  He's gone now.”

Lucina looped her arm in his and the Queen frowned.  Lucina didn't care. As long as Caleb was by her side, she was safe and could follow his lead.  Though she decided that maybe it would be a good idea to ask him about some things.

 

The feast was a sombre affair.  Grima's Day was a solemn time after all.  Lucina spoke quietly with Caleb as he explained what it was all about.  It was an auspicious time for blood bows according to the Grimleal calendar, and it was also a time when children who were coming of age would make their first blood pact.  It was a simple enough vow. They were bound in service to the state of Plegia and some were exempt because they were what was known as ‘bleeders’. “Their bodies do not heal too well with magic.” Caleb said, “And they can lose too much blood.  Though those are usually cast out, some chose to stay. We consider bleeders to be dangerous people and they have no place in Plegia.”

 

When they returned from the feast Caleb sat at his deak with a heavy sigh.  He was relieved to be back. Though he enjoyed killing the traitorous bleeder (apparently this man had tried to hide the fact he was one) and his family, a part of Caleb was disquieted by it.  He knew that people did not choose to be a bleeder and his book on biology stated that it was a genetic trait, inherited from one's parents. He sighed and saw Lucina's gaze flick towards the bookshelf.  He smiled and got up. He spoke, “I do have some fictional books if you'd like to read them.” he offered, Lucina blushed and he then added, “We could read them together if you'd like. I can translate the Plegian ones for you.”

Her face lit up with one of the most radiant smiles he'd ever seen and his heart skipped a beat.  “Yes please!” Lucina cried and the funny mark in her eye glowed softly. He had a distinct feeling his wife was capable of magic.  He knew how to find out as well. Though now wasn't the time for that.

 

Three more months passed and Caleb could say that his wife was comfortable around him.  She would often times ask him about what he was studying and she liked it when they read together.  Caleb found it...soothing. It gave him the peace he'd needed, though he was careful to keep an eye on his father.  He taught his wife as much about Plegian culture as he could, while she taught him Ylissean. A fair compromise Caleb thought.  Plus she seemed to really miss her home. He would if he was flung into a foreign country. Even so Lucina was learning well. Everything Caleb could teach her, he did.  He explained as best he could Plegian myths and legends, the stories he was told as a boy and he even threw in tidbits of things he'd seen from the people themselves. In eight months of marriage Caleb had come to a simple conclusion.  He was very much taken with his wife. He wouldn't say he was in love with her yet. It was too soon to say that. Their bond however was something Caleb wanted to keep even when his awakening happened. Lucina was too sweet for him to harm.  He knew how potent a blood vow could be and theirs...it was quite powerful. The priest who had presided over their wedding had only recently approached Caleb and told him so. In the words of the priest it was “the most powerful bind” he'd ever seen.

 

So perhaps when Caleb's powers did awaken...he felt a small grin.  He knew he'd never be able to harm his sweet Lucina. No. He would protect her as he'd vowed on their wedding day with his own blood.  That was after all what a marriage blood vow was.


	5. Chapter V: The Lost Child

There was an explosion of magic on the training grounds as yet another coup attempt occurred.  Caleb was in the middle of reading with his wife when it happened. He ignored it. No one was foolish enough to go near him.  Though as he turned the page, a whole year  _ had _ passed since he'd married Lucina.  His young wife had nestled close to him as he read to her the story of the Foolish Sorcerer.  He continued calmly, “And so he pulled out the dagger and drew his own blood, and when Grima saw into his heart, the Fell Dragon was furious.  The Sorcerer intended to try to cheat the god.” Caleb read and Lucina frowned,

“Why would someone do that?” She asked, another explosion of magic occured in that moment and Caleb shrugged,

“Numerous reasons.  However, this man wanted Grima's power.  And Grima decided that he would give the sorcerer some power, but not enough.” Caleb said, “Since the god knew that the man would betray him, Grima chose to take something else from the man.  He chose the man's daughter, a beautiful woman to be his bride. Though the man did not know it, the god lay with her, night after night of her fertile time. Each night she was filled with his seed.”

As the page turned Lucina leant herself on Caleb's chest listening to the story.  He continued,

“Of course the Sorcerer had begun to wonder after a few months why his daughter seemed to be ill.  Why her body swelled as if pregnant. He sort out Grima to ask the god what he should do. The man suspected something was going on.” Caleb turned the page and Lucina's body was relaxed.  He felt an arm slip around his waist and chose to ignore it for now, “He did not however, realise what Grima had in store for him. As the Sorcerer walked into the god's domain, rows of fangs stood on either side of him.  He went to call out to the god when his voice suddenly failed. And it was then he heard the terrible truth.” Caleb said, “Grima had chosen the Sorcerer's daughter to carry his seed to create the very fruit of his power. The very thing the man wanted he would not have as the god devoured him.

 

His daughter screamed in despair but it was too late to save her own father and because they were bound by blood oath, she was forced to carry and nurture the child within her.  However the daughter was wiser than her father, she realised that the god had  _ chosen _ her to carry his fruit.  She asked, ‘Lord Grima, of all the women in my people you could have chosen, why chose the daughter of a traitor?’

Grima responded, ‘Simple, my dear one.  I am bound by oath. I am a god who does not go back on my word.  Even to traitors. Your father may have been foolish, but you are wise.  Teach the newborn to be wise. Share with him your wisdom, for he will need it to protect our people.’

The young woman was shocked by the god's answer, so much so that ordered a temple be erected in his honour.  She then taught the people the truth about blood oaths and from that day forward, no one ever again tried to cheat a blood oath.” Caleb said.  Lucina seemed to enjoy the story. He noticed that she looked to be deep in thought. He closed the book and set it aside for the time being. A sharp knock was heard and Caleb pulled his tome within reach.  This coup was beginning to get on his nerves,

“Prince Caleb!” the door opened to reveal one of the palace guards, “The rebels have been stopped with your strategy, what should we do with them?” the man asked,

“Whatever father orders to be done.” Caleb said calmly, “I do not have the authority to decide what happens to them.” he said.  The man bowed and left. Caleb spoke, “Well that didn't last long. Now we can finally get some peace.”

“Is it really over?” Lucina asked quietly,

“For now.  My guess is that people are looking for an excuse to go to war.” Caleb said.  Lucina shifted slightly and Caleb had a feeling she wanted to say something.

 

A year of marriage had passed after all.

 

Caleb had spent the time he wasn't getting to know Lucina figuring out how to go about consummating their marriage properly.  The year long wait was necessary as he felt it was in poor taste to bed Lucina so soon.

 

A year on and while Caleb still had his sexual frustrations to deal with, he did not want to force her to deal with them before she was ready to.  Even though things had become more intimate between them since they'd married, it was still not...he absently ran his fingers through her hair, a gesture Lucina had found soothing.  Caleb was prepared to wait as long as it took.

 

Robin however, was not.  She had cornered him again demanding to know why Lucina wasn't pregnant yet.  Caleb had drawn blood again and by the looks of the discomfort on his mother's face, his father had beaten her again.  Caleb knew that it wasn't what he wanted for his wife. No matter how much Robin antagonised him. Caleb would wait for Lucina.

 

Meanwhile Lucina was trying to gather and harden her resolve.  She  _ knew _ that Caleb needed her.  It was- in Lucina's mind at least- unfair that he spent almost night after night being forced to pleasure himself.  She wanted that to change. She wanted to…

 

A gradual uncomfortable feeling crawled through her insides.  Lucina felt ashamed of herself. All she wanted was to be a good wife to her husband.  She wasn't even sure how to ask him. And yet when she looked into his eyes, the uneasiness went away.  The question came much easier, and calmer. His eyes darkened slightly with lust, then his lips claimed hers.  Lucina relaxed, hoping that it was enough to give her consent to this. That she was choosing this union and giving to her husband what he had spent an entire year of marriage denying himself, waiting for her to be ready for it.

 

The night he laid claim to her virginity.

 

~~~

 

The timing could not have been more inconvenient.  However, Caleb knew the moment he felt Lucina relax in his arms as he kissed her that it was time.  He gathered his wife into his arms, kissing her and savouring it as much as possible. He set her onto their bed, and she lay with her hair splayed over the covers below him, a blush over her cheeks that was very arousing.  He shifted slightly as she lent up to meet his lips with her own. A low moan escaped Caleb as she slipped out of the dress she was wearing. He could feel a tightening as heat rushed to his groin. A whole year of denying himself this.  Nothing felt sweeter as he felt clothing slip away. Their small clothes fell with such a satisfying thump as Caleb moved with great care. He had read about sex, and knew what needed to be done. He was careful not to push too hard and to give his wife enough preparation for his hardened length.  Gentle caresses and kisses made way to his hands gently exploring her nethers. She squeaked when he reached inside of her with his finger, though that soon became a lusty moan when he used his other hand to pleasure her. His main tactic was to keep things slow, to build her up to his throbbing member.  Lucina's cries of pleasure were enough to almost drive him insane but Caleb did his best to keep things calm and relaxed, he did not want to rush her in this, even if he was eager and ready.

 

Lucina was nervous at first, but as she began to feel pleasure from her husband's ministrations, she couldn't help coming undone beneath him.  She hadn't even had his length inside of her yet. He rested carefully above her, “Lucina,” he said gently, “You must tell me to stop if it hurts.” his voice serious.  She barely managed to nod. She was feeling such strange yet pleasurable feelings this far and did not expect anything to hurt, especially with her husband's gentle approach to this.  Then something amped it up and she could not help the moan that escaped her. Caleb would have stopped if not for Lucina begging him not to. The throbbing heat inside of her was a strange and new sensation, something she wanted time to adjust to.  His eyes darkened with lust as she felt it draw out. She almost would have whimpered with disappointment if not for it being pushed back inside of her again. Lucina cried with pleasure as the sensation moved deeply into a sensitive spot inside of her.

 

~~~

 

Robin was pacing as she and Validar were waiting for Caleb and his wife to come to dine with them.  She could not understand how the King could be so calm. They had just had another coup attempt. She was beginning to become concerned.  Concerned about what their son was becoming, concerned about the fact he could be into men, concerned that he was becoming a  _ monster _ .  How could Validar have not seen it?  Everything they strived for? The ancient blood oath to create a suitable vessel for Grima, to raise a sacrifice for the Fell Dragon...to…

 

Half an hour passed when Caleb finally arrived with Lucina.  Robin noticed that the pair seemed to have some degree of guilt about them, though Caleb was as unreadable as ever.  She frowned as she couldn't figure out what was going on. Still she didn't get a chance to find out what happened as Validar talked strategy with her son.  Caleb was well aware of the situation in Valm as it soon turned out and the Ylisseans were likely to go poking their noses in it. She noticed that Lucina was as quiet as ever.  Robin sighed.

 

~~~

 

A week passed since Caleb had consummated his marriage with Lucina.  She was resting beside him, eyes half closed. For some reason it was an arousing sight.  He sighed. His thoughts kept straying to that night, and the hasty aftermath when they both had to get dressed to go to dine with his parents.  He chuckled softly, remebering the soft kiss they had shared. It was pleasant. He then looked at his wife and gently- as not to disturb her- he kissed her forehead tenderly.  She stirred and Caleb would have cursed his luck, if not for her kissing him. He'd not realised he was between her legs until the kissing gained a slight edge and her legs lagidly spread further to allow him to rest comfortably between them.  He felt an eyebrow raise and as they drew apart, Lucina said tiredly, “Can we...could we…?”

He kissed her softly, “We can, as long as you let me know when to stop, love.” He said unthinkingly.  Lucina smiled softly and he felt her lips meet his.

 

~~~

 

Robin froze at the door.  She swore she heard Caleb say something, though the moans she could hear left little doubt as to what was going on.  She wondered if perhaps she was wrong about her son. Maybe there was hope yet, though Robin realised that there was nothing she could do about it.  Her first grandson was going to be taken away by the Ylisseans. She had not stopped to consider what that really meant until now. Surely the Exalt and his stupid wife were fertile enough to have a gods’ damn son of their own.  They looked plenty young enough to! She heard a loud cry and turned to see one of the maids seemingly interested in the same pot for the last few minutes. A glare from the Queen was all it took to send the girl scurrying off.

 

~~~

 

The palace was quiet for a time, but all too soon trouble was brewing.  Caleb had just come into the war council room as his father sat in one of the chairs of the round table.  The Exalt of Ylisse- minus his consort oddly enough- was also seated at the table. He seemed to have some reason for being there.  Caleb sat to the left of his parents. He was still recovering from one of the most intense sessions of sex with his wife he'd ever had.  His mother looking at him, as if trying to read his lethargic response to what was going on. He listened as the Exalt explained what was going on.

 

Valm was beginning to become a problem.  People were either fleeing or being forced to serve some idiot known as Walhart.  Caleb waited as the men talked about what to do and he was made aware that he was expected to go.  He grit his teeth in annoyance. He did not want to leave Lucina. Yet here his pathetic excuse of a father was ordering him to.  Caleb hid his fury and acted the part of a gracious Prince. On the inside however plans bounced about his head on how to make his father pay for what he had done.

 

He spoke quietly to Lucina the night he was due to leave.  She wasn't happy about it but she did understand. They both shared an embrace.  Neither were able to stomach the idea of separation.

 

* * *

 

Caleb groaned.  Being the tactician to Exalt Chrom’s army was...annoying.  He barely understood what the idiot was saying and quite frankly Caleb didn’t give a shit because he wasn’t there to make friends with his father in law.  He was there to do a job, and that job was to assist with the war at his father’s insistence to have the young Prince see the world or something equally foolish.  Caleb didn’t think Chrom  _ expected _ him to fight on the front lines.  Caleb had been affronted when it was expected of him to be there.  At least he supposed the Ylisseans didn’t coddle him like Robin did.  It was...nice to have some degree of freedom- he could do without having to see things that he was forced to see.  Horses and men cut to bits on the battlefield, men having to be killed where they lay because it was the kindest thing thing to do watching as the Ylisseans almost lost the damn war because they didn’t listen to him.  It was a great time. Caleb sat in his tent mind drifting as if often did to his wife back in Plegia. Maybe he should have bought her despite the fact she wasn't able to defend herself. He should have been more insistent in bringing her.  If anything she’d give him a release from the sexual frustration...he groaned in annoyance. Curse this war! Curse Walhart and curse Naga!

 

Three months of fighting and Caleb could say that finally they were making progress.  Well he was with his Ylissean at least. The fact that Chrom had offered to help train Caleb was a bit...odd but Caleb thought little of it.  He was after all more interested in achieving victory than what the others realised. The sooner he ended the war the sooner he could go home to his Lucina.  He sighed and pulled out the blank book his father had given him. He was no artist by any means and he frowned as he tried to figure out what the best cause of action was.  He threw the book back into his pocket. It was of no use tonight. He turned his attention to the pile of books beside him and he opened one of them. Anything to appear busy so that the stupid knight that was Chrom’s lieutenant would leave him alone.  Caleb tossed the book aside after a few moments making a general note of what he felt would be an acceptable plan. Mostly he was fine...unless that stupid knight though to interrupt while Caleb was in the middle of his strategies…

 

Like clockwork Frederick as Chrom’s right hand man went about the camp checking to see where the tactician was hiding this time.  Of course Chrom had said to leave the boy alone but Frederick knew that was asking for trouble. The boy was Plegian for Naga’s sake!  Why the hells were they trusting a Plegian? He had to admit the Plegian was very good at hiding himself when he didn’t want to be found.  It was amazing to think that this boy was the one Princess Lucina had married. Frederick saw the boy as the most lazy, undisciplined man he’d ever had the misfortune to meet.  He rounded on the main meeting tent and to his surprise the Plegian was flipping through books. He frowned as the Plegian grunted and threw a book aside only to grab another one and scan it.  Quill to paper then what Frederick could only assume was a curse, whatever he wrote was crossed out.

 

The Plegian snapping the book shut and grabbing another one, flipping through it and seeming to curse all the while.  This continued for at  _ least _ half an hour before the Plegian scrunched up the paper he was writing on and threw it away.  The Plegian then looked over the map a frown as he regarded the pieces on there and with a grunt he made a move of some pieces and rolled his eyes and muttered something incoherent.  Then he grabbed a fresh roll of parchment and wrote for another full half hour without pause. Frederick didn’t know what the Plegian was writing but it seemed that he’d figured something out.  He didn’t look up from what he was doing. Then he set the parchment down and his quill to the side. He then spotted Frederick and the usual scowl appeared on his face. He shot out words in Plegian and Frederick glared at him.  The boy didn’t even bother to speak in Ylissean, so whatever he said was lost on the knight.

 

Caleb had a less than peaceful afternoon.  The damn knight showed up and Caleb had enough.  Irritably he got up snapped at the knight and popped his shoulders.  The sensation was pleasant but not as pleasant as having his wife at his side.  Caleb gave the knight no further heed until the man spoke, “Chrom…enemy...sight…”

Caleb barely knew enough Ylissean as it was so he gave the knight his best “What?” In Ylissean.  The knight went red in the face until there was a giggle coming from Caleb’s only salvation,

“He said that Chrom wants to know if the enemy has us in their sight.” The dark mage said and Caleb rolled his eyes,

“If the bastards listened the first time…” Caleb said bitterly, “I wouldn’t have to tell them I’d figured out how to cut off Walhart’s supplies three months ago.”

Henry laughed and relayed the message and Caleb noticed that the knight frowned.  Caleb didn’t care. He said his piece and that was all that they needed. He left for his tent since he wanted some privacy.  He wanted to lament the lack of his wife’s presence on his own. After he had something to eat.

 

~~~

 

An explosion of magic brought down the walls of the Valmese castle.  Caleb using one of the most powerful tomes, Valenflame to burn everything inside the place.  He did not care if there were civilians. He wanted everything to just burn. Ending the war was his top most important duty.  Soon he would be able to go home and be with his wife.

 

~~~

 

Almost six months had passed since Caleb had left for Valm and upon returning home, he was hailed a war hero.  A title he did not take any pleasure in having obtained. His nights were rough, even with the comfort of his wife, who he'd discovered was carrying their first child.  And that his father had physically harmed her. It was the last straw for Caleb. He was out for blood.

 

He stood at the dais overlooking the oasis, Lucina was with him she looked pained. Caleb felt a stab of pain in his heart as he didn’t like the expression on her face. He reached for her shoulder and made her look at him her eyes reluctantly gazing into his own, “What did he do to you?” Caleb snapped and she flinched, “Tell me!” She couldn't meet his eyes and Caleb moved her face so he could see her expression. “ _ TELL ME! _ ” He demanded and she couldn't help but sob. Caleb felt anger rise around him. “Lucina tell me  _ now _ ...” she sobbed and hesitantly spoke. Her words stumbled and had Caleb not learned Ylissean from a young age he wouldn't have understood them, “Hurt...me...” Caleb felt sick, anger coursed through his veins as he felt his blood boil. He wanted blood. He wanted to kill the man that hurt her. As that thought entered his mind Caleb was oddly calm,

“Is that so.” He saw the dark magic rising around him, “Well then I'll just have to kill him won't I?” The look of horror on her face was enough to tell him she was scared.  Caleb however felt it was needed. His anger with his father had reached boiling point and now...now he had all the more reason to go after the man. However Caleb knew he couldn't do it alone.  Lucina suddenly grabbed his arm, a cry of pain that broke his anger for a moment. “Lucina!” He cried as his wife paled clutching at her stomach. He held her worried now that something was wrong.  He spotted the Exalt’s sister and she motioned for the couple to follow her. Caleb seeing he didn't have much of a choice carried Lucina to the cleric.

 

“Over here!” Lissa cried, as the young Plegian prince carried her niece in his arms.  Lissa watched as he lay her onto the cot and she grabbed her staves and began the process of finding out what was wrong.  Pained gasps of breath from Lucina were bad enough, but the fact of the matter was that Lucina was going into a much too early labour.  Lissa could see it with her own horrified eyes. Caleb was doing everything he could to calm her but Lissa knew what had to be done the moment she saw the child in her niece's womb with the magic of the staff.  She called on its power to put the girl into a deep sleep. The dead child would have to be removed.

 

“What's wrong?  What happened?” Caleb demanded eyes flashing crimson.  Lissa looked down sadly,

“The baby...the baby is…” She didn't have to say a word.  Caleb knew by her face what had happened. Fury rose like venom as the desire for revenge grew,

“I'll have to use the staff to fully induce the labour, for her own safety.”

“Do what you have to.” Caleb said holding his wife's hand in his own, “I don't want to lose her too.”

Lissa held up the staff and did what needed to be done to save her niece's life.

 

The baby was peaceful for one who was dead.  Caleb knew the moment Lissa took his  _ son _ from his wife's womb that he was dead.  Caleb again heard the Hierophant's words.  He would lose a child. He gripped Lucina's hand in his own struggling with his emotions.  The anger, the grief, the desire for revenge. It all came to a calm resolve. He spoke, “Do you have something to wrap him in?” Caleb said his voice oddly horse but it was enough to get the Cleric's attention, she nodded and Caleb took the blanket and gently wrapped his son in it.  He took great care in his task. Lucina would not wake and he did not want her to. This would hurt her, it would be far better a dream.


	6. Chapter VI: Grima's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please do not read if you are easily triggered. Warnings for Inscest, Rape/Non Con.
> 
> I'm dead serious. Please don't hurt yourself.

Sobs escaped Lucina when she was told what happened- though she had known deep down that  they'd lost their son, the dream she had was uncanny. Caleb had not blamed her for it, his anger instead aimed at his father.  They shared the cold desert night in her husband's tent. Both grieved the loss of their child together.

 

The next morning saw Caleb speaking with Lucina's father.  They decided to march on the Dragon's Table. From what Caleb could tell, it would not be an easy battle.  He kept his wife close this time, not trusting the Ylisseans one bit. They were as bad as his father and he would deal with them soon enough.

 

~~~

 

Powerful spells charged the air as the fight pushed both men to their limits, one, the current king of Plegia, the other his son, fighting to stop the madness of his father's plans, though knowing ultimately it was a doomed battle.  Neither could give an inch. The young man was still grieving the loss of his stillborn son, a child who was lost due to the King's interference with the young Prince's wife, forcing them to lose a child that could have bought peace, if nothing else between Plegia and Ylisse.  Anger fueled him on as the dark magic rose around them. The Prince eager to shed his father's blood while the Ylissean exalt played witness to the most emotionally charged battle he'd seen in a while. A blast knocked Caleb back and he braced himself. “You-” his father began to yell, shocked at this turn of events

Caleb's eyes narrowed, “ **Time to tip the scales** !” the prince cried dark magic bursting from him and slamming into his target and Validar was knocked back from the impact.  Caleb came to stand by Chrom's side, panting from exertion, “That should take care of that.” He said, anger still not sated and the desire for Validar's blood apparent.

“ **This isn't over!  DAMN YOU BOTH!** ”

Caleb gasped in shock as the wave of magic rushed towards them.  He shoved Chrom as hard out of the way as he physically could, the spell knocking him down and winding him.  A low groan escaped the prince, and a pounding headache made him miss what Chrom was saying as memories started to flood his mind.  He attacked Chrom. Blood fell into his hands as a gaping wound opened up in the Exalt’s armour.

“This...isn't...your...fault…” The Exalt coughed out blood and it poured from his mouth, his body paling from the sudden loss of blood.  The Prince shook his head and said softly,

“Foolish human.” His voice was much darker than before, “I am the Wings of Despair, I am the Breath of Ruin.   **I am the Fell Dragon Grima** !”

Another blow of magic to the Exalt’s chest was all it took to fell him as crimson eyes gazed around him.  Laughter filled the temple and the Prince found it grating on his nerves. He turned to see Validar approach and he smirked.  This was going to be highly entertaining. He waited until the man was in the perfect position. The now newly renamed Grima lifted his right hand and released a bot of Thoron the likes of which had never been seen before as his newly awakened powers came to bare.  Validar had the most amusingly shocked expression too. Grima chuckled and turned his gaze to the one thing left in the temple. The young blue haired woman did not scream or try to flee. To his immense surprise she came before him and allowed her clothing to fall.  A clear invitation to mate with her. A low growl escaped his throat as hunger turned to a different kind of hunger. He could feel a deep pulse of heat in his groin and she promised to be the thing that could sate it. When she lay herself before him Grima knew she was offering herself to him.  Clothing was discarded as he did not waste his time claiming what was  _ his _ .  He knew by her scent that he was bound to her, though how he did not understand quite yet.  The Grimleal watched on in initial shock before bowing to their god and his newly claimed before their very eyes Holy Consort.  Each harsh thrust the Fell Dragon made into his consort was both to sate his hunger and to claim her. He soon climaxed inside of her and filled her with his seed.  Grima having sated this new need decided to spare this woman's life. Something that made him feel relief. All too soon he felt a familiar hunger and he redressed himself and his prize.  He kept her close as he began to plan what he would do to Robin once he got his hands on her. A laugh escaped him. He would lay waste to this world soon. For now however he would have to take his prized possession to a safe location to await his return from his hunt.  He would hunt and kill every single Ylissean, after all they would lead him to the traitorous Queen of Plegia. He smiled as his prize nestled close to him, soothing his hunger. Yes he could bring her too. She wanted to see them burn, so he would give her what she wanted.

 

~~~

 

A tragedy struck Ylisse the likes of which had never been seen as risen tore through the land slaughtering all who dared stand in their wake.  No one was safe, not even the Voice of Naga who was captured before she could regain her divine powers. She was dragged before Grima as he used his magic to devour her.  Everything the Manakete had was drained from her, her very soul forced to join her mother's so suddenly that Grima was able to steal their life forces from them.

 

His prize was unaware of it, she was safely hidden away from the fanatics who could have turned her against him.  Though he did not like leaving her on her own for too long.

 

Even so his risen and Grimleal had provided much needed manpower to hunt down the traitorous Robin and for her Grima had a special fate in mind.  The last traitor he slaughtered beyond recognition, shattering the very soul of the traitor that claimed the life of his first child.

 

Grima had tracked her down to the wilds of Plegia, a far cry from her former life of luxury in the Plegian palace.  She had taken what men were trustworthy to her and Grima had a good time killing them all with his bare hands. The Fell Dragon would have his due.  The last man stood, sword lowered, blood dripping out of his chest as Grima laughed. “Pitiful fool.” Grima smirked, “And for what? Protecting a traitor who is to die today?” Grima asked as he absently pulled the dagger out of the man's chest.  “So pathetic.”

He watched with glee as the body dropped, weapon falling to the ground.  His hunt was almost over, he could smell it.

 

~~~

 

Robin gripped her tome tightly having heard the wet sound of a blade pierce flesh.  She was terrified, tasting a darkness in the air that she did not want to taste. At first she thought it was Validar, that he'd somehow managed to draw more power, but the aura was too massive for it to be the man she knew.  When the curtain of the tent pulled back she shielded her eyes from the harsh light, only to see the last thing she wanted, “So ends the life of another traitor.” She gaped, her son's eyes were pure crimson, and the darkness cloying the air.

“N-no...it...it can't be!” Robin cried the fear palpable in her voice,

“Foolish woman.” He grinned.  Robin fired off the arcthunder shot, only for it to be easily deflected like it was nothing.  Grima's retaliatory strike had Robin fall to her knees, gasping for air. He forced her head up and she could see the predatory grin, “You will not escape this time.” Grima's voice was a low purr.  Winding her was all a part of his plan as he was going to have some fun with her. A snap of his fingers and she felt her body convolse uncontrollably. Her sword dropped from her side and the tome fell uselessly on the ground.  She felt as if she fainted.

 

When she came to she was bound to her cot.  Hands in a painfully tight position, legs also bound apart.  She couldn't speak as she was gagged. She saw his crimson eyes above her, “So good of you to finally wake up.” Grima smirked widely.  Robin realised she was completely naked and she fought with her bindings, near choking herself. “Ah, ah, ah.” Grima said as he forced her face still, “You don't get to run away.” he purred and Robin felt a sharp pain in her abdomen, “After all, I am in a reasonably good mood.” The pain from her entrance as he roughly thrust into her made Robin scream, though it wasn't able to be fully heard.  Grima grinned again, “Though who's to say I'm going to spare you?”

 

Robin felt tears down her cheeks.  Her son was a monster. She felt nothing but pain as he continued, “Of course not.”  he said, “This is little more than a short term snack.” he kept his thrusts up, “Too bad you felt like running off!” He grunted as he was beginning to get nowhere.  A vicious bite to her neck was enough to draw blood and she closed her eyes. Her son...the child she'd spent nine months carrying in her womb, nursing from her own breast, was a monster.  Robin didn't think it was humanly possible to feel so much shame as she did then. Her own flesh and blood…

 

Another equally vicious bite tore open the flesh of her shoulder and Robin screamed through the gag.  Eyes caught in the crimson orbs. His eyes demanded she work with him. Robin felt sick. She felt  _ violated _ .  Not even the blood vow she made with Validar was enough to save her.  Grima bit at her throat, not enough to damage it. She had no choice but to give in.  If anything to end this nightmare of having her own son…

 

Robin had never thought sex to be such a painful act. She was forced to aid her own son, a sickening thought to her second last thought. Grima's fangs sunk into her neck as the Fell Dragon redoubled his efforts.  She couldn't scream, couldn't breathe and couldn't cry. His bite had ripped her throat. The pain was unbearable. That was Robin's last conscious thought.

 

Grima became bored of the woman below him.  She was worthless as a second toy, so he ended her.  Turning her into a risen was easy and the scars he marked her with would give him some amusement later on.  Though he soon felt the need to go back to his prized possession. She was at risk the longer he was away. He could not afford to leave her alone for long.

 

~~~

 

With his newest risen, Grima made haste back to his puppet.  His speed meant that he arrived fairly quickly. It was of course in his best interest to move her, he could not afford to let her be in danger as Naga's fanatics would be looking for her.  He heaved a sigh of relief and nestled close to her, his desire for her growing exponentially. He pinned her to the wall and laid claim to her once more. He was at a point where the pleasure kept on coming.  The desire not cooling in the slightest for her. He came hard. Grima didn't know why he needed her like this.

 

Then they travelled.  Barely a moments rest did Grima give his puppet.  He had anything that stood in his way killed. His new risen guard was good at it and as he travelled with his prize, he began to notice something...off.  He wasn't sure what it was at first, but the more time he had, the more sure of it he was. He made sure to mark his prize, the clear marks on her skin gave him some degree of pride whenever he saw them.  He couldn't help it. It was some primal part of him. Even so he rather enjoyed it when he had the chance to ravish his puppet.


	7. VII: Power is All

The Outrealm Gate made Grima pause only briefly.  He had destroyed this world's Tiki and Naga. And he was a touch curious about what lay beyond the Gate.  His eyes adjusted to the strange plain. What he saw was strange indeed. It was like a river, yet it wasn't in the same token.  Grima turned his head and saw a child slip past him. He frowned and saw more children follow. Small lights in the scheme of things.  The frown deepened. What was this place?

 

~~~

 

With their arrival in the realm, Grima relaxed and devoted his time to study, ravishing his puppet and killing all the humans who annoyed him.  Validar served him, as did the rest of the Grimleal. Not one had known what Grima had found out and he kept it that way. Let them think what they would while he worked on his studies.  His prized possession never too far out of his reach. He simply let fate run its course. Oh sure he stepped in every once and a while to make certain things went right, though the woman fleeing wasn't good news it served to work into Grima's favour all the same.  His studies gave him an interesting point of view.

 

The war was more brutal than the last one.  The scent of blood did little to remove the memories of the war he'd once seen.  He killed the Exalt again. Chrom hit in the chest this time, a swift end to a man that Grima knew wasn't the same as the last one.  His eyes fell on the traitorous wench. She was still in shock, eye widened in horror as Grima slowly approached her. His eyes gleaming with a primal sheen as the hunt was once again in play, “You have failed.  This world will be destroyed dear Robin.” said Grima as he closed the distance between them, eager to put an end to the traitorous bitch once and for all. She stood her ground, much unlike the lamb he once slaughtered, as she thought that she could defy him, the Fell Dragon Grima.  No she had lost this fight and was either very brave or very foolish. Likely the latter he thought as she spouted nonsense. She wasn't quite the same as he expected her to be.

“No Grima, you will lose-” she choked as he gripped her throat,

“Unfortunately for you dear Robin, I already have won.  Chrom is dead. Soon you will join him.” he dropped her then, as she gasped for air, eyes still hard as she'd not yet given into despair like she should of.  He smirked, “DIE!” He growled as his aura flared to life, magic overwhelmingly being able to be tasted. He was already pulling the power from the Dragon's Table and getting stronger by the moment without resorting to his draconic form.  Though he did allow some of the abilities to surface some more.

 

A scream filled the air as the woman was ripped apart while she was still alive, blood pouring from her wounds.  Grima was content to leave her like that. He sort out his puppet to revel in her scent and saw her collapse. He was at her side in an instant, fearful for her as both fluid and blood spilled from her body.  The scent wasn't quite hers and two Grimleal had assured the Fell Dragon they would care for her as she was in labour. Grima was anxious. She wasn't by his side and that alone was enough to drive him over the edge.  Such fury rose in his veins that he wanted blood. He couldn't stand being separated from  _ his _ puppet.  He would  _ kill _ them for this insolence.

 

~~~

 

Lucina let out a scream of soundless agony, she had been pregnant with her and Grima's child for some time and now the time had come it seemed for the baby to be born.  It wasn't an easy birth. Lucina barely had enough strength to go through the labour as the Grimleal did everything they could to aid her. She did not want a son, as she'd been dreaming about a tiny little girl, with her hair as light as Grima's.

 

It was hard to tell when she'd actually become pregnant and she had not realised until only a few weeks ago.  Yet she had not spoken since her husband had become the Fell Dragon. Partly because she never wanted to use Ylissean ever again and partly because she felt it unnecessary to speak when they didn't need words to communicate their desires.

 

The cry of sounded agony that did escape Lucina was a universal one.  The last cry as a mother pushed to bring new life into the world. She gasped for air as the tiny baby was cleaned and bundled up.  The Grimleal giving her the baby with a reverence that told Lucina the child carried Grima’s mark, “She's adorable!” the dark mages said and Lucina knew Grima would be even more anxious than he was before.  She held the new born carefully and murmured softly, “Alana…” She knew that was the name the child deserved. She was bonding with the child when Grima arrived.

 

* * *

 

He was still for a moment, crimson eyes widened at the sight before him.  He ghosted closer to inspect the newborn and he  _ felt _ feelings he did not expect.  The dark mages were promptly killed.  Grima unable to deal with what had transpired.  Yet as he beheld the tiny child a deep sense of a bond made him hover to protect her.  She was the fruit of the union of him and his puppet. As Grima drew in his child's scent a different kind of primal urge rose.  An urge to protect the tiny fragile little baby. It was as if the girl was meant to be. Her mismatched eyes were adorable and dare Grima think it, suitable for her.  He hovered as his puppet nursed the tiny one and he scented a strange, yet comforting smell. Grima wasn't sure why but he felt as if a piece had fallen into place. He knew what he had to do.

 

One day, he would have to leave this world too.  Grima knew it. Yet for now the Fell Dragon was content to patiently see how things played out.  After all the Heart would need to grow some more and in the meantime there was some tempting distruction to be done...


	8. Epilogue: The Unknown Future

The wind blew across the desert sands, as the cold night set in.  A group of travellers made their way across the sands, eyes searching for any trouble, “So do you think he's ever coming back?”

“Look I told you this before, Arisha, our duty is to protect Lord Grima and the Holy Consort.  Not to let every outrealm distract us! We are true Grimleal!”

“Yeah, yeah.  Look let's just find Lord Grima and bring him home alright?  Besides these two we found will help us.”

The white haired man frowned, “How exactly do you expect my wife and I to help?”

“Sir Henry, don't you see?  You're  _ his _ Master.  You and your wife are important to him.  That's why...that's why we need you. Lord Grima spoke of the truth being revealed and the lies being dispelled.  He was right. He's merged with his heart and has taken the right steps to his true self. We need to find him, it is our duty as Grimleal to find him.  Okay?”

The white haired man frowned.  ‘ _ This can't be good _ …’ Henry thought.  He turned to Sumia.  She wasn't able to ride anymore, but she didn't have to.  She was with one of the best dark mages in the history of Plegia.  They would figure out what was wanted and fix things as best they could...they owed Caleb that much.


End file.
